mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 38
This archivewas created while I was In Canada, eh? Yay. Ooooh. .}} Dose it cost money to make an acount on this wiki?-- 12:23, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ) .}} Right now we're at the very end of this string I'm holding. ....uh can you help me?}} }} So yeah... I think my brother was thinking of get Pokemon Battle Revolution. I'm not sure though. }} }} The princess in her flowe bed The other is... actually, I forgot. XD}} Oh yeah, now I remember. Will you continue on the Millard High RP pleeeeease? }} }} }} }} } |text = Hey Blanky! Could u plz make me a picture of my sim? You can pretty much tell everything from my picture. DJ Candy's eyes and mouth. THXXX so much in advance, Sally77 04:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Cupcake. }} Hi, Blanky.... I'm Cat5sparkles. I'm a newbie here, and I just thought I might say wassup! I've been reading this wiki for a while, and I recognized your name, so that's how I know it. Come and say hi to me sometime! Cat5sparkles 16:01, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Biya! Cat5sparkles 16:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Cat5sparkles 19:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to bust your bubble, but what do you mean by "bland"? I'm not trying to be rude! I'm only a 9-year old girl, and I do not mean to be cocky or rude at all... Cat5sparkles 20:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Someone on this wiki deleted it, so that's when things got a little bit tricky... :) Oops! Sorry...didn't know. Like you said, I added a heading and put in some smileys. Do you think that would be good? :) Cat5sparkles 21:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Frog Statuettes on the front lawn }} }} The Network }} I have a request. :Eyes: Poppy's eyes :Hairstyle and Color: Violet's and Black :Skin Color: Pale :Mouth: Poppy's :Outfit Description: This's Outfit :Face Tattoos: None :Accessories: 'None :'Background: 'Transparent. :WWE Diva 17:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Its says I don't have permession to chat?WWE Diva 00:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Have a poll idea for you. Which Sim is suited for Buddy *Renee *Yuki WWE Diva 01:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to crop my own stuff afterwards... CRAZY REBECCA! Yes and I don't know why I thought of Renee. I guess I am CRAZY!WWE Diva 21:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) All I Wanted }} I WANT MY OWN SIM!! Can you make my sim from MySims Kingdom DS? He has Black hair,White skin,Black eyes,A black shirt and blue pants New! I have a new request. :'Eyes: Poppy's eyes :Hairstyle and Color: Violet's and Black :Skin Color: Pale :Mouth: Poppy's :Outfit Description: This's Outfit :Face Tattoos: None :Accessories: 'None :'Background: '''Transparent. :WWE Diva 17:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank You!!! }} Trust Me Anyways, er... concerning of TMoHS, er... why don't you like Haruhi, again? Because I think I've pretty much liked her a lot as the series went on. As a matter of fact, I pretty much like all the characters. Yuki was once my favorite, but now I don't think I can pick a favorite out of the SOS Brigade. They're all unique. But, er... anyways, I felt pretty bad for Haruhi. Mostly because she longs for the impossible, but she must face the harsh truth of reality. The sad thing is her powers are right in front of her. And, er... I got a little scared during Episode 13, Season 2. Y'know, when Kyon went all psycho on Haruhi, and was about to hit her. I was NOT expecting that at all. And about Durarara!!, if you were going to watch it, here it is. It's very good, from the few episodes I've been watching. Also, Johnny Young Bosch (who you may or may not know as the voice of Itsuki Koizumi) dubs a voice. It should be a little obvious once you hear (in return, the same character might also be your favorite in the anime, because so far, he's mine).}} }} }} COME ON! IT'S ALREADY EPIC}} }} }} }} }} }} }} Archive Box --MySims Cutie 142 20:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I am annoying but when will my request be ready?WWE Diva 20:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) --MySims Cutie 142 20:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) }} Blanky, do you do moods? If so here the moods I want., Clap, Cry, Mad, Cute Wave, Confused, Shy that is all.WWE Diva 19:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) This User Bandicootfan63 edited Limted2gal page and romoved everything from her Page so undone what he did. WWE Diva Thank you,glad to helpWWE Diva 22:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) "I think we need a bigger plane" "Gosh Darn Snakes on the Darn Boat" }} Hi! Um, how do i post messages on the chat page? WHERE'S THAT FLIPPIN' BUTTON? Pleez help!--Bandicootfan63 23:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Bandicootfan63 Erm...what does a sidebar look like? And where does the # of pages show up? Im sorry for bein a moron...--Bandicootfan63 00:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Bandicootfan63 Um,i saw the # of pages, but no button thingy. Is that bad?--Bandicootfan63 00:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Bandicootfan63 The Bird is to the Word Blow Up Louder! }} }} I just got through playing an aggravating game with somebody who likes to spam the same moves OVER AND OVER AGAIN! But, er... I suppose. We can team up. Blue team? }} Banner Question! Hey! Thanks for helping me with that chat thing. Now I have a VERY important question concerning Wiki info. I have an interesting bit of trivia about the "What's the F?" dispatch mission, but if I post it, it may be considered innappropriate. Since you're an admin, i thought I'd ask you about it. Here it is: "One of Alexa's dispatch missions, What's the F?, is humorously close to "What the f?" or WTF, both online abbreviations for "what the (censored)?" Would I be allowed to post it?Bandicootfan63 14:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Bandicootfan63 Avatar Ad Wassup! Getting tired of creating new titles... And, er... DURARARA!!}} Why not? }} }} }} And, er... YES!}} C'mon. Izaya will be your favorite. You could possibly like him more than L. EDIT: Actually, I need to leave now, and I'll be at my grandparents house until tomorrow. Let's try tomorrow. }} He's not. But, er... you'll see him pretty unique. I like him and Kida most.}} He's not a "cocky bad boy". He's very... mean in a way, I guess. He loves humans, but also likes to "troll" them. You'll see if you watch it.}} Wanna Brawl? }} }} }} }} }} but we can do this anytime}} 2. do you use the gamecube controller or classic or nunchuck....}} }} Request When will my request be ready?WWE Diva 01:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ad Mood? Do you have this mood ---------> WWE Diva 17:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Alexa Trivia Kamikaze }} }} Meh, he may be a good character, but I hate him in Brawl. He's too powerful. Bah! I was surprised to beat you the first time, much less like 2 or 3 times in a row. I like winning for a change. So, er... have I improved? }} }} }} }} }} Request Thanks! Let me know when your finished with my request.WWE Diva 21:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) HEY Hooooooo! I'm Askana. 22:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) What do you do here? 22:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Special Agent Blanky, I need your help. Yes and what things do everbody here does? 22:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) This will be my User name Sisterhood'rocksmyworld. Thanks for the Information about this place. I saw that you can make a mysim, do you mind if I request one? 22:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :'Eyes: Poppy's :Hairstyle and Color: Penople's :Skin Color: Pale :Mouth: Poppy's :Outfit Description: Below : :Face Tattoos: Pink Stuff under you eyes :Accessories: None :Background: Transparent *''Moods:'' Sorry if this is to much. *Cute Wave *Oh Snap! *Happy *Cry *Defualt *Shy Best Wishes Sisterhoodrocksmyworld 00:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sally's Sim picture Hairstyle: Pigtails w/ flower, brown Outfit: The green shooting star shirt and jeans Face paint: star & freckles Eyes and mouth same as DJ Candy --> My really bad drawing and i forgot the face paints Blanky! Blanky, can you please come meet me at my Talk Page, again? ~~Prince12 Hey, Blanky! Blanky! I think I almost fixed the problem on my Talk Page! Please come when you can. 20:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Prince12 No Problem Now! I know right? Not now! Look at the very bottom of my Talk Page! 20:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Prince12 What? } |text = } }} Chat Hi! How do you make a buddy list?Sisterhoodrocksmyworld 22:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Like this? --Sisterhoodrocksmyworld 22:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank You.Sisterhoodrocksmyworld 22:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Profile Decorations } |text =I want my border line to be black, my text line to be red, and my background line to be blue.}} Theme! i was wondering if my page could have a theme like Rcism319's. Like the dotted line and all that... Please? And for some reason i can't publish anything on Internet Explorer anymore, so I'm on Firefox. IDK why i told you though... ACTUALLY scratch that. even Firefox is giving me trouble, but a refresh fixed it (something that didn't happen in IE) Guess i just have to publish first try... }} NEW SECTION Sorry about that... my computer is spazzing again... ------- Limited2gal 12:40 pm, August 11, 2011 (EST)}} Rin Kagamine Sings: Meltdown Moods }} Hey! } |text =Hey Blanky! On the User Profiles where they list the favorite sims, to get their pictures, do they use the pictures of their favorite sims like the sims they use on other Talk Pages, or is it different? }} Chat Ad Anyways how do you use them on my word bubble?}} And then......"activate?" them on my page.}} Friend Requests }} Hey Blanky well I'm new and you know you can't start editing with out a picture of your sim, well you can but that's not the point, I wanted to ask you if you could please make a picture for my sim. I am a girl with brown long hair, Violet's style on mysims, and big green eyes. My skin is pale white and I wear the orange dress with frills. Please respond as soon as possible, or whenever you like I don't mind, so I'll check my messages every day. If you can't do it that's okay but please can you get back with the info soon. I hope we could become friends and make this wiki awesometacular(It's a real word) thanks for your time. -Dawn221 Wow you work fast. You are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh sorry got carried away on the exclamation marks. My sims mouth is a small smile no lipstick. Thank you soooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Dawn221 Friends Do you like my avatar? }} }}